


Snake

by CrashHale



Series: Ponytail & Snake [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Good Girl Betty Cooper, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Smut, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: “Wanna go for a ride?” he asks. He knows when he’s pissed off about something, a ride on his bike always makes him feel better, and it’s all he can think to offer.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Ponytail & Snake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875859
Comments: 98
Kudos: 216
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Thank you guys so much for all your love on this story. I'm so glad people are into it. 
> 
> I know a lot of us have been wanting an insight into Jughead, so I felt like writing the opening chapter again, this time in his POV. It was fun going back and rewriting from another person's POV. I'm leaving this as a 1/1 chapters for now, but I might post more in his POV, if the mood strikes me. Or maybe I'll write in his POV over on the main story, who knows, I'm not playing by any rules here.
> 
> Thanks to riverdaledreaming for her feedback on the naming of this one.
> 
> Again, unedited, please excuse any mistakes.

It’s just a normal Friday. Jughead’s hanging out with his friends in Pop’s parking lot and he has absolutely no idea that this is the night that everything’s going to change for him.

Betty arrives on foot, alone. He watches her, thinking she’d probably meeting friends inside. It’s kind of weird seeing her here alone, without Archie, who has been her best friend since as far back as he can remember.

He continues to watch as she sits at one of the empty booths, the silhouette of her high ponytail impossible to mistake with someone else. When a server brings something to her table, Jughead tells his friends he’ll be back and heads inside.

Her big doe eyes are on him already as he sits opposite her, uninvited. He knows he isn’t her favorite person, but it’s okay. To him she is gorgeous, inside and out, and even though he knows his chances of being with her are slim, it doesn’t stop him from trying.

“What’s the matter, ponytail? Why’re you all alone?” he asks, stealing the cherry from her untouched shake.

She continues to just stare at him and he frowns. He’s so used to her saying something along the lines of ‘leave me alone, you snake,” so when she says nothing it catches him by surprise.

He sits there with her for a while, frankly a little worried. It’s obvious something is wrong. She’s upset about something. Not knowing what to do, he takes his flask out of his pocket and hands it discreetly across the table to her.

She takes it and drinks, and for some reason it’s a major turn on.

“Wanna go for a ride?” he asks. He knows when he’s pissed off about something, a ride on his bike always makes him feel better, and it’s all he can think to offer.

When she agrees and lets him take her hand, he tries not to show that it fazes him. Holding her small gentle hand in his, he takes her outside and shoots his idiot friends a glance when they say something stupid.

He tells her to hold on tight, a smile taking over at the feel of her so close. He’s never touched her, she’s never let him, so it’s _nice_.

She seems okay on the back so he takes the long way to the abandoned drive-in theater, not sure where else to take her where they can be alone. He used to come here as a kid with his dad, and when they closed down he continued to come alone. He’s even crashed in the old projection room, on the old mattress someone had dumped there, on a few occasions.

She’s still quiet and he’s still surprised she’s not telling him to take her back to Pop’s, to not touch her when he goes to hold her hand again.

He may be wrong, and he’s totally fine with getting slapped in the face, but he tries his luck and kisses her. She lets him. She tastes just as good as he’s always imagined, sunlight and starlight all in one. He’s never seen someone so perfect.

She lets him pull her flush against him by her waist, and when she moans he thinks he’s going to lose it, gripping her tighter. Betty has never so much as let him get more than a few sentences in before telling him to piss off, so he has no idea what’s changed now, but he’s not complaining.

He pulls back to make sure she’s okay. Despite what she may think of him, he would stop if she told him to. She seems totally into it though, looking at him like she’s ready for him to tear her apart. He really fucking wants to.

He takes his jacket and t-shirt off, and smirks as she looks at him. She may hate him but he also has the feeling that she finds him attractive, and maybe that’s why she hates him so much. He knows he’s not the kind of guy a girl like her wants to be with.

When he reaches under her dress and pulls her panties off, she quickly catches his shoulders and steadies herself, stepping out of them. God, she’s hot, he thinks, and he’s so fucking hard, knowing he’s seconds away from being with her.

She lets him push her against a wall and kiss her again, feeling under her dress. He groans into her mouth. She’s so wet and he can’t wait to fuck her, show her what she’s been missing out on all this time. It’s not that he’s had as many partners as she thinks he has, but he still knows how to please his partners. What he gets off on most is getting them off. There’s something so empowering about being able to do that for someone else.

He says something filthy about fucking her wet little cunt and he smiles when he feels her shutter, her hands on his skin, gripping tightly.

He can’t get the condom on fast enough. Other than Toni, who is one of his closest friends and the only girl he really talks to, he doesn’t know how else to act around girls. All they want is sex from him and he’s always been fine with that. He hasn’t wanted to _date_ any one of them.

Once he has a condom on they fuck against the wall and it’s the best sex he’s ever had. First of all, she’s the most beautiful girl in the world, and second, he does _actually_ like her. She’s crazy smart, and other than to him, she’s really kind.

They end up on the mattress and by the time round one is over he’s exhausted, lighting up a cigaret and staring at the dark ceiling. He wants to ask if she’s okay. Especially when she turns away from him and curls up. Instead he grabs his flask and offers it to her again.

She takes it but she doesn’t drink from it. He hopes it brings her comfort like it’s brought him in the past. There’s something really special about holding onto something that’s been passed down through three generations, something that’s seen more than he’ll ever see.

“What’s wrong?” he finally asks, not meaning to sound smug about it, but he guesses it’s the way he’s used to being. “That wasn’t your first time, was it?” He had fucked a few virgins before and he feels a bit of guilt in thinking this is her first. She deserves better.

“No, you asshole… Like I’d want my first time to be on a dirty old mattress that you’ve fucked a hundred other girls on,”

He chuckles. He’s not sure what it is about him exactly, maybe he’s just a good lay, but girls have been throwing themselves at him for as long as he can remember being into that kind of stuff. He hasn’t slept with as many people as Betty thinks he has, though. People like to lie, say they’ve been with him when they haven’t really, and he’s never cared.

“Don’t worry,” he says, “you’re more special than the other hundred,”

If that’s what she thinks of him, it’s what he’s going to let her think, so he continues with his usual attitude, smirking to himself because it’s easy. “I’m surprised, really. I really thought you were a virgin, you sure act like one,”

He doesn’t even mean to sound like an asshole on that one, it just comes naturally sometimes. Betty looks like such a good girl on the outside, but he’s always been aware that there’s something darker going on inside.

“I get it, you’re a lady and a lady never tells… But I’m sorry, ponytail, there’s no way what happened with us tonight is going to stay a secret,” he teases, just to get a reaction from her, for her to turn around, and also because he’s pretty sure it’s what she expects from him.

It works. She turns and faces him, saying, “I don’t want anyone knowing we did this,” 

He shrugs, more so to keep her going. 

“Jughead,” she says somewhat sternly, like she’s serious about this.

“If you don’t want anyone to know, then it’s gonna cost you,” he says, knowing exactly what he wants to do next.

She frowns. “I don’t have any money,”

He smirks. Of course she would think that’s what he wants. All the Northsiders think the Southsiders are poor, and maybe they are, but he doesn’t care about money.

“I don’t want your money,” he smirks, shifting so he’s facing her. Her places his hand over her ribs, moving down. He notices her stiffening and grabbing at the side of her dress, which makes him tsk.

She stops.

“If you want me to keep this a secret,” he says, his hand traveling lower and then pulling her dress up, “then you’re going to have to give me another one of those beautiful breathy orgasms again,” He always knew she’d be beautiful when she came, but he really was blown away, and desperately wants more.

He tells her to open her legs and fingers her, watching her face as she gives into it. He makes another comment about her tight pussy and he’s pretty sure she likes dirty talk. It feels so natural with her.

She tells him she hates him and he really hopes it’s not true. It doesn’t bother him though.

She’s so incredible when she comes. 

She thinks it’s over but there’s no way he’s about to let her off there, going down on her next. She tastes better than anything he’s ever tasted, and making her come like that is probably the best thing he’s ever done.

“Well?” she breathes when it’s over, “I gave you what you wanted,”

He reaches his hand over her and caresses the stray hair off her face. “I won’t consider our deal sealed until I’ve properly gotten that tight ponytail of yours down,”

There’s something addicting about her, now that he’s had her. He knows Betty isn’t the kind of girl who would continue this with him if she didn’t really want to, so he doesn’t feel too bad about the whole "blackmailing" thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I wrote a little more Jughead. This missing scene takes place between chapters 6 and 7 of Ponytail and is based off the following passage. It can be read at any point after chapter 6 of Ponytail.
> 
> Last week, when he asked why she and Archie weren't glued to each other's hips anymore, she was honest and told him what happened. She swore those feelings for Archie were over and that she’s happy with him now, and she made him promise not to talk to anyone else about it. She doesn’t want people knowing. - Ponytail, Chapter 7.

Jughead smiles to himself as he looks down at the group text with his friends. Fangs had asked if they were hanging out tonight. Jughead responded he was busy, to which Sweet Pea and Toni began teasing him about Betty and being in love.

“What’s so funny?” Betty asks.

He looks up and smiles at her instead. She’s sitting across from him at his small kitchen table, just now finished with her burger and shake. He had picked up Pop’s for them before she came over. She eats a lot slower than he does, so he ends up just sitting there and watching her most of the time. He doesn’t mind.

“Just the group chat,” he tells her, “They’re giving me shit because I’m busy with you,”

She gets up to throw their trash away. “Oh, well you know we can hang out with them if you want,” 

He likes that she’s gotten friendly with his friends. It makes the whole being a secret thing easier.

Before she can sit back down in her seat, he stands long enough to grab her arm and pulls her over to him. He smirks as she straddles his lap and his hands come to her ass. “I’d much rather be alone with you,”

She smirks back, and he thinks she’s too damn sexy. “I bet you would,”

They share a kiss and she pulls back again, hands on his shoulders. “If you want to hang out with them without me sometimes, it’s okay too,” she tells him. “I have other people I can hang out with,”

He pulls her closer. He knows she has other friends who she’s probably neglecting because of him, but he’s selfish when it comes to her and he really doesn’t care. His favorite thing is being with her.

His hands move up her back. “Am I the reason I don’t see you and Andrews hanging out as much as you used to?” he asks. “Or is it Veronica?”

He’s not blinde, and he’s heard rumors of her liking her bestfriend, but it’s never really bothered him until now. He’s tried not to think about it, but he really hopes he’s not just a rebound or second best for her.

When she bites her lip and frowns a little, he wonders what she’s going to say next.

“If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone else?”

He nods. He teases her sure, but he never actually wants to do anything that’ll make her uncomfortable, or doubt her trust in him.

She takes a moment to gather her thoughts. He sits back and gives her time, rubbing over her thighs in a way he hopes is calming.

“The night you and I first had sex… I told Archie I loved him, and he told me he didn’t feel the same. I was upset. I had a crush on him for so long and I felt so dumb after he told me he didn’t feel the same way,”

It’s hard for Jughead to hear, on many levels. First, he wants to kill anyone who causes her even the slightest of pain, and second, she’s talking about being in love with another guy.

“I promise, Jug, I’m over it. I see now it was a stupid childish crush… and I’m kind of glad it happened. I’m with you now and I’m… I’m really happy,” She smiles when she says that last part, her hands moving around to the back of his head and massaging his neck the way he likes.

She’s dangerous. She has him in the palm of her hand, and he’d literally do anything for her.

“You believe me, don’t you?”

He knows it’s hard to compete with her childhood best friend, but he wants to believe her.

“I swear,” she says, biting her lip. “The only guy I want to be with is you,”

He smirks and lets her kiss him. “That’s good to hear,”

She hits his shoulder lightly as she pulls back from the kiss. “I’m serious,”

He lifts his eyebrows. “So if Archie changed his mind right now, you’re saying you wouldn’t dump me for him?”

“Of course not,” she says right away, not even having to think about it for a moment. He believes her.

“I think you need to prove it,” he teases.

She rolls her eyes and he can see she’s relaxed. “We  _ just _ ate,”

He shrugs easily, like that’s no excuse. “And now I want dessert,”

He lifts her suddenly then, wanting to take her by surprise. She yells and holds onto him tighter, laughing as he easily carries her to his room.

He drops her on his bed and she helps him take off her jeans. He likes it much more when she wears dresses.

She giggles and he thinks she’s adorable. “You have problems,” she tells him, but she’s laughing so he knows she’s into it.

“Yeah,” he says, getting her panties off too. “If my main problem is that I like eating my girlfriend out, then you shouldn’t complain,”

As soon as he finishes the sentence his mouth is already on her, and her laughs quickly turn to moans. She’s pulling on his hair and it only makes him want her more. Her pussy tastes so good that he literally can’t wait until he can do it again.

“Oh, fuck,” she gasps from above him.

He pushes her legs further apart, glancing up to see she’s got her head throw back, her chest rising and falling quickly. It’s like a game to him, how quickly he can make her come. He loves how responsive she is.

“Oh, Jughe… ahhh,”

Maybe it’s about proving to her that she really is with the right guy, or maybe it’s about proving it to himself, but he doesn’t stop even after she’s told him she’s come. It’s music to his ears, hearing her gasps of ecstasy as one orgasm bleeds into the next.

When she finally pleads for him to stop, saying it tickles, he gives her a break, moving up to kiss her delicate neck and loving the fact that she’s already worn out.

“Oh my god, I can’t move,” she says, making him chuckle into her skin.

He kisses across her throat to the other side of her neck. “It’s so cute when you think I’m done with you,” he warns.

She moans and doesn’t resist when he takes a hold of both her wrists, bringing them up by her head. He looks down at her. She looks like an angel, her hair fanned around her head, and he almost tells her he loves her, but he knows it’s not the right time, so he just kisses her instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to read chapter 10 of Pony BEFORE reading this.

Jughead is almost too happy to be angry with his dad. But despite his bliss with Betty, he still can’t help but feel a little shitty towards his dad when he returns after taking Betty home.

His dad wants to talk. He’s always so easy going with Jughead, so he doesn’t want to push his luck with everything that had happened last night.

His dad is sitting at the kitchen table and waves him over, an indication for him to sit. They don’t often fight, and he doesn’t want to now.

“Listen boy, I know I let you do what you want, but last night…”

Jughead sighs. “I won’t make it a habit,” he says. It’s true, he drinks, but he doesn’t often get trashed. He doesn’t have an issue with alcohol, and after last night he’s already decided to take a break for a while.

FP nods. “I know you won’t, kid. I was young too, I got drunk, I won’t hold it against you,”

Jughead doesn’t comment on the fact that his dad still does get drunk. He drinks on a daily basis, but it’s not so bad that he has to say something. He knows he has no legs to stand on anyway.

“Just try to take it easy, okay? Don’t use alcohol as a crutch,”

“I won’t dad,” he replies, thinking this is a lot easier of a talk than he excited it to be.

“What I really wanted to talk about is Betty, though,”

He frowns. “What about her?” His dad doesn’t seem to have a problem with them dating, or any other girls he’d been with, so he has no idea what this is about.

“I just want to make sure you’re… being smart,”

“Smart?” he says. What does that mean?

“You’re… being careful,”

_ Careful? _

Suddenly it clicks, becoming so obvious. “Dad…” he says, feeling himself cringe. He remembers this talk, a few years ago, when his dad was already a bit too late, but the effort was there.

“I know,” FP says. “But here me out… I can tell you’re serious about her. I just want to make sure you’re not going to do something that you can’t take back,”

“Dad,” he says again, taking a deep breath. “I use protection, okay? We don’t need to have this talk,”

“This is important, son,”

He narrows his eyes. “Betty’s mom really got to you, huh?” he asks teasingly, wanting to lighten the mood and step away from this awkward conversation. “What did she say?”

“What she said isn’t important. But she’s right, she just wants to protect her daughter… You need to make sure you treat that girl right, don’t be stupid when it comes to her.”

He shakes his head. Even though this conversation is horrible, he is serious about Betty and there’s no way he would ever do anything to hurt her.

“I know when you’re in the middle of things sometimes protection isn’t the first thing on your mind, but-”

“Dad!” he stops him. “I always, always…” he trails off, finding it too weird to say what he was going to say next, to his dad.

“I know you’ve been with a few girls, but to Betty it probably means more than-”

“Dad,” he says, for what feels like the millionth time, more sternly. “We use protection every time… And it’s not just sex with her. She’s different. I won’t do anything to screw things up,”

His dad nods, like he’s said enough and Jughead’s acknowledged his concerns. “Good,” he says.

“Now can we please stop?”

“I know it’s weird talking to your old man about this, but I just have one more piece of advice, then I’ll stop torturing you,”

He sighs and looks at him, happy this is finally going to be over. It’s not like it’s taking long, but it’s excruciating.

“Make sure you talk to her, and make sure she knows she can talk to you… I can tell she really is important to you and I know I’m not a relationship expert - far from it - but I do know that you don’t have anything, if you don’t have communication,”

Jughead thinks it’s good advice. He’s noticed that ever since he and Betty have been more open with each other, things have only been better.

“It’s good advice,” he says, “Thanks, dad,”

After fucking up the way he did last night, he plans on being more careful. Betty means everything to him and he doesn’t want to screw up like everyone seems to think he will. 


End file.
